DP messing with time again
by surlie
Summary: when the future is in danger the kids of casper high are sent back in time to be save but are they really?, post phantom planet...future generation!
1. prologue

Prologue

Samuel was walking to school with his sister diana and his best friend alexander, Samuel and Diana where twins but they didn't really looked anything alike, Diana who liked to be called DJ,was mostly dressed like a normal high school girl a little boyish but still feminine but that was only because she wear big t-shirts that fell over the curve of her hip giving her a stylish look and her hair was long raven black and mostly pulled back in a long braid for a girly look, Samuel who liked to be called Sammy for short was completely different he mostly wear darker colored clothes but not black, at least not completely , he wore mostly dark blue jeans along with a lighter grey shirt and a red jacket, he liked it to keep it simple, but not that he looked like he didn't care and his hair was mostly the same is was a bit messier than his father hair was he had also a little problem sometimes parts of his hair would turn white, mostly if he was stressed or nervous, when that happened he wore a cap or his hood over his head, giving him a cute stubborn boyish look.

Alexander mostly called alex unless he was in trouble, was completely different from the two he wasn't a real dorky looking nerd but a nerd he was, he loved technogely, just like his father did but he made things himself and created ghost hunting equipment just like both his mother and father did. Alex wore a red cap on his dreads looks and wore reading glasses they weren't as big as his fathers but he thought it made him look sexy and who are others to argue with that, as clothes he wore a black shirt along with a dark yellow jacket and also dark colored pants. (I don't know which color yet)

As you had already noticed they were the children of phantom crew, you could call them the next generation in the phantom line.

Sammy and Dj Fenton and Alex Foly…..


	2. who got who?

Chapter 1

As soon as Sammy, Diana and Alex reached school they walked up to Maria, Maria was Sammy's best friend and the first person he told about his powers beside his family, not that he really had a choice as soon as they met she got dragged into this ghost mess, they were about 12 years old back then, Sammy and Diana had their powers since they were born but didn't noticed till they were 4 years old, when Sammy and Diana both fell through their chair at the same time and their father looked at them with a look of shock at first, but soon explained them that is was normal, well at least for them.

And when Maria met Sammy he was trying to save her from skulker, who just happen to be there. And since then they had become very close friends, she was actually his first friend outside of the family, or tucker's family, who was practically family to them, they called him uncle tuck after all.

''hey Maria'' said Sammy as he waved to her, ''haai!'' she said as she walked up to them, ''how have your weekend been?'' asked Diana her.

''great, even if my family aren't that exciting , it was nice to see them again'' she said smiling. Maria's family didn't live in America, they lived in Holland, Maria came to America because her mother came from here and she and her father decided that they rather lived here than in boring Holland, although Maria was 11 back then and she was excited to go to America it was practically home to her, because she came here very often to visit family, but she didn't thought of Holland as a boring country like her parents did, she loved the country, because it was so easy living, more than it will ever be in America. But she was happy anyway…

''good to hear you family is doing well'' said Alex smiling along, Sammy looked at her for a moment, actually it was more like staring, Sammy had a big crush on this Dutch-girl, because she was so different than other girls he knew, of course he didn't tell her, nobody knew this beside his twin sister, how can it be she can read his mind and so can he, it was because of their powers they could talk through their minds. And so he knew she had a big crush as well, so they made the deal not to tell anybody.

Maria noticed him staring at her and frowned nervous ''uhm.. Sammy are you alright, you look like you have some happy thoughts?'' she asked kicking him back to reality, ''huh.. what?.. no no I am fine I am still tired'' he said.

''ooh okay..?'' she said not really believing him.

Diana looks to her brother and smiling evilly at him, Sammy noticed this and glared at her _don't even think of it Diana I know when you do!_ He said in his mind knowing his sister would get it. She just smiled at him.

RIIINNGGG…!

''AAH we have to hurry or we will be late again!'' said Alex as he started to run with is friend close behind him.

As soon they reached class, Mr. Lancer was already waiting for his students and was ready to start, ''ah good morning students!'' said lancer a little too happy for this hour of the day, the students just said hello back not really awake yet.

''I know that you children aren't really awake yet, but I have wonderful news!'' he said even happier than before. The students just groaned.

Lancer frowned, ''alright I get it, you guys aren't interested, but I think you guys want to know that the major finally approved to modern this school to a new age!'' he said as students suddenly became interested in what he had to say.

''FINALLY!'''the class screamed, they all started to whisper about what would be changing about this boring school making it more cool.

''alright kids, but as you guys know during this rebuilding, you guys can't go to school here…'''he said ''YEEEAH!'' the class screamed.

''…. Alright but this doesn't mean you guys aren't going to school!'' he yelled above the happy screaming students, they immediately slumped back into the chairs disappointed.

''but where would we be going to school? There aren't really places here in amity park where students can be teach, so…? '' asked Sammy confused about what they would be going to do then.

'' aah Mr. Fenton I am glad you asked'' lancer said '' I have talked to Danny phantom and the major about the issue and a good friend from the ghost boy, I think his name was clockwork, that you children are going to stay with your parents 20 years into the past when they were 15 and after the disasteriod, to go to Casper high in the past..'' he said happy,

''what…?'' Diana asked lancer ''so we are going to the past to go to school, that sucks!'' she said, ''I can understand, it will be weird but I had a talk with my younger version who also agreed with me about this, you guys are going to the past and stay with you younger parents till Casper high is rebuilt'' lancer said.

''but isn't messing with the time stream a bad thing?'' asked Maria kind of confused, ''yes it is, but clockwork ensured me that it will be no problem, after it is all done he will reset the time stream like nothing has changed'' he said.

''ooh okay'' Maria said still unsure about it.

''so we are going to stay with our parents in the past?'' Sammy asked again, ''but do they know who will marry who?'' he asked knowing his parents were together after the disasteriod , but many other weren't yet, ''no that is the other thing you guys are split up between the parents, they know who they would get and by some of you are the last names changed'' lancer explained.

''okay'' Sammy said.

Amity Park 20 years ago,

Danny, sam and tucker sat in class completely in shock what Mr. Lancer had just told them, along with the rest of class.

''are you kidding me, our future children are going to stay here to go to school, because their school is going to be rebuild?'' asked tucker in disbelief.

''yes, Mr. Foley'' said lancer.

''seriously?'' asked dash still in shock ''a future child of mine is going to stay with me, cool! I hope he or she is just as cool as I am!'' said dash excited about the whole thing.

Danny still sat there still kind of shocked _did clockwork and my future self really agreed with this and then they say I mess with time _Danny thought to himself.

LUNCH TIME…

''soo Danny who did you got?'' asked tucker curious, Danny looked at his paper and gave it to tucker, Sam looked at the paper as well.

''hmm let's see,

**Name:** Samuel (_Sammy_) Fenton

**Age:** 15

**Hobbies:** reading, drawing, making music etc..

**Work:** helping dad with ghost hunting _(if you call ghost hunting, look at you father fighting while you not allowed to)_

**Relatives:** a sister _(twin) you not allowed to know yet)_

**Things you need to know:**

I am a vegetarian and like coffee in the morning because I am not a morning person _(just warning you )_

Well at least he looks interesting '' said tucker as he pointed at his picture, ''jeez he looks just like you'' he said, ''I wonder who his sister is?'' said Danny wondering.

''yeah me too, didn't they say that some people here have more children than one so they get split up between the parents and the one who don't have children to take care of don't have children or have just one'' said Sam as she looked at her own paper, ''who his you lucky child?'' asked tucker with little too much sarcasm, Sam glared at him and handed him the paper.

''al right let's see who you got,

**Name:** Diana _(DJ_) Manson,

**Age:** 15

**Hobbies**: dancing, singing, hang out with my friends etc…

**Work:** none (_yet)_

_Relatives_: a brother (_twin) not allowed to tell yet)_

**Things you need to know:**

I am a vegetarian, but I do eat meat because dad said I have to and I am not really smart in the morning, it can happen that I walk around in my underwear because I forgot to put on some clothes and never come near me with BIG PINK FLOWER DRESSES! (_bad trauma)_

Alright doesn't sound that bad'' said tucker.

''she sounds fun according to her writing'' said Danny as he read it over ''but what about that walking around in underwear how can you forget something like that?'' he said.

''and you tucker, who did you got?'' asked Sam curious.

''I have the best son I can wish for'' said tucker proud, Danny and Sam looked at his paper.

**Name:** Alexander (_Alex)_ Foley

**Age:** 15

**Hobbies:** technogly etc… _(do I have to explain?_')

**Work:** helping with equipment ghost hunting

**Relatives:** none

**Things you need to know:**

I get really bad if I don't have my sweet PDA with me!

''wow tucker seems to me that you found you soul mate…'' said Danny laughing a bit, Sam did so too.

''well at least I am sure I going to have fun not only I will get a girl too and I going to have the best son ever, I hope he will tell me about all the new stuff in the future!'' he said happily.

Danny and Sam looked at each other smiling, ''good to hear let's hope ours will be just as fun'' said Danny, ''hey Danny have you noticed too that that both of our children have write at relatives TWIN at the end?'' asked Sam as she looked at the papers, Danny looked it over as well, ''hey you right, mm who knows maybe we found out when they here'' said Danny smiling at his girlfriend.

Will be continued in chapter 2….


	3. getting ready

Chapter 2

Sammy was walking back home with his friends and sister, ''I just can't believe it'' said alex, ''me neither alex'' said Sammy and DJ at the same time.

Maria has been quiet for a while now, she was kind of confused about everything ''hey maria are you okay?'' asked Sammy concerned. She looked up at him, ''ah I don't know I guess I am not really comfortable with the idea'' she said, Sammy looked worried at her wondering how he could help her.

When they reached the Fenton/Foley household_ (yes I think that it will be easier for them to live in a big house together) _they walked inside only to be greeted by a really big man in orange, ''aah kids it is great to see you guys!'' said jack as he pulled Diana and Sammy into a big hug, ''nnhh it is really great to see you too gramps but can you please let us go, we caann't breath!'' they said as jack let them go.

''hey have you seen dad by any chance, we would like to ask him something ?'' Sammy asked his grandfather.

''sure he was down in the lab with tucker working on some device, before I walked up to get some snacks" jack said happy, ''but why did something happen?'' he asked now more seriously, ''now gramps it is just something about school'' Sammy said as he walked past his grandfather and down to the lab along with his sister and the others.

''I don't know tucker, it doesn't really shoot as powerful as it should be..'' said danny _(we will be calling him Dan.) _ ''ah yeah you right but I don't get it we did put on the power a several times it should be stronger by now?'' tuck said as he walked back to the drawing table.

''hmm maybe if we change it…'' said danny as he heard his son calling for him, ''DAD!'' Sammy yelled out for him. Danny turned around ''what's wrong, Sammy?'' asked danny his son.

''what is it about sending us to the past to go to school?'' said Sammy kinda hysterical.

''sammy calm down, jeez, don't you think you are overreacting?'' asked danny. ''overreacting! Dad you and clockwork are planning to send us to the past, didn't you always say that messing with time is bad..?'' asked Sammy.

''alright I get it, it is true that you go to school there and that you guys school get rebuilt, but that is not all..'' said danny looking over to his daughter and friends who had just came into the room, ''… Mr. Lancer didn't tell you kids this but there is something going on in the ghostzone and we can't risk that you children get hurt so..'' ''you sending us away?'' asked Diana in disbelief.

''yes, but not just you but all the children, listen I will explain what is going on'' said danny as he walked back upstairs to find his wife.

''SAM, honey can you come here for a sec?'' asked danny his wife, sam came walking down ''what is the matter?'' she asked.

…..

''so vlad is back?'' said alex, ''yes he is and he have already try to hurt you guys ..'' danny said, they looked confused at him,''when?'' Sammy asked, ''do you remember last month that there were lots of ghost attacking the city?'' he asked them, ''ooh yeah, that were sure a lot even for amity park'' said maria ''and didn't they only attacking you guys?'' she asked, Sammy and Diana nodded ''we know that, it was strange but now I get why, if the frootloop was behind it.'' Said Sammy.

''that's right and we know now that he is planning something and we don't want to risk anything so we decided that getting you school rebuilt was the most easy way to get you guys out of here, without to worry everyone, do you now understand?'' asked sam her children.

''yes, we do and we don't want to get anyone suspicious, alright we will go but only if you and mom promise us something…'' said Sammy serious, Diana already knew what ''promise us, that you will tell us if you need any help and we want to stay updated about what vlad is doing opkay?'' asked Sammy.

Sam and danny looked at each other and sam nodded,'' alright we will, but promise us that you don't tell those children if our past self's get to know about this it wouldn't be that bad but we don't want to worry the others okay can you promise me that?'' asked sam, ''yes, we will'' they said.

''alright then you guys should pack, you will leave tomorrow afternoon'' danny said as he stood up.

''okay'' they all said.

20 years back,

Danny was making his room ready for his 'future son' to sleep in ''man, this is still just weird..'' he said ''what is weird sweetie?'' asked his mother as she came into the room with extra blankets.

''this about that my future son in coming here, I mean isn't that just messed up?'' he asked his mother she just smiled at him ''danny I think having a half ghost son is messed as well it doesn't seems so weird for me'' she said still smiling, ''yeah I get it, I am overreacting'' he said.

His mother just laughed ''maybe you should be excited, I mean don't you want to know who your future son is going to be, I am excited I meeting my future grandson'' she said.

''yeah sure'' danny said as his sister barged into the room, ''danny is it true, that there are future children staying over?'' she asked excited, ''yes, didn't you get a paper?'' he asked ''yes I did, my daughter is coming over and according to her paper she likes the same things as I do!'' she exclaimed.

''whoohoo your so lucky…'' said danny sarcastic, jazz stopped jumping ''what's with him?'' she asked ''who knows'' her mother answered.

''I am just worried okay'' he said irritated, ''why ?'' asked jazz ''ahh maybe I am just worried about who I am in the future what if I am a bad father to him and he hates me, what if he doesn't like me in this time or if my future just sucks?'' he exclaimed clearly showing he was worried.

''now danny, you don't need to worry about that, I am sure you are a great person in the future'' jazz said and his mother nodded.

''okay maybe I AM overreacting'' he said ''aren't you always'' said jazz smiling ''I get it jazz'' jazz just laughed at him.

Sam was busy making the guest room ready, ''I really can't believe my future daughter is coming over'' she said ''I hope she is pretty and a polite girl'' said her mother.

''I don't care as long she is nice'' sam said sure that she would love her daughter no matter what.

''well maybe she wants to wear those dresses you don't want to wear , that would be so fun'' said her mother dreamily.

Sam just sighed at her, 'she just wouldn't change' sam thought.

As well as danny and sam, tucker was busy as well he had the bed ready for his son and collected all the best games and movies and all his best technogly together to play with, as you can say tucker was really excited about it.

''man I can't wait to meet him'' he said happy.

As well as they everyone in amity park was getting ready for the children to arrive…


	4. arrival from the future

Chapter 3

20 years into the future.

Sammy , Diana, alex and maria where waiting for clockwork to open the portal, danny phantom was standing with clockwork getting everything ready.

All the children had gotten a special cellphone from tucker that they could use to call home if the needed so, Sammy was checking his phone and was slightly worried about everything, when he heard about the true reason for to leave this time, he was kind of shocked, he rather stayed here and helped his parents out then to escape for their own safety.

He sighed hoping his parents would keep their promise and keep him updated so didn't had to worry so much.

Diana noticed her brothers sigh ''something wrong, Sammy?'' she asked , Sammy looked up to her ''I don't know if this is such a good idea'' he said, Diana understand his feelings she had the same uncomfortable feeling in her stomach for a while now.

''don't worry so much little bro it will be alright, mom and dad know what they are doing..'' she said try to comfort him a little.

''yeah I know '' he said smiling at his big sister (by 5 minutes but still).

''okay kids, are you ready for the past?'' said phantom loudly, the children screamed yes and clockwork started the portal, ''okay just wait till you hear you name and jump in okay?'' said clockwork and they nodded.

Behind the portal or the other side of it were the children waiting for them to come through, when they saw someone coming through it was Mr. Lancer but then 20 years older, they look shocked at him.

''that is lancer?'' whispered tucker to his friends, ''he sure looks older'' said sam danny just nodded.

''alright children, wow it have been a while since I have seen those faces, well at least most of them'' he said as he looked at the children, he walked over to his younger self.

''hello, alright children I going to say you name and then the name of your child, when you hear your name come forward'' he said as he pulled out the list of the children.

On the other side they heard the first name and stood ready to walk through.

''alright first one: Dash Baxter and your son Max Baxter, the star football player and on the A-list top, come forward please Max'' Mr. Lancer said as max walked through the portal.

''oh my god, he looks just like dash, well apart from his hair then'' said tucker.

Max Baxter looked exactly like dash only his hair was a little longer and messier and he wore a white shirt under his football jacket.

''nice, my son is cool!'' yelled dash as his son walked up to him and gave him a high five ''hey nice to see you, cool my old man is just as cool as I am!'' they both were really happy.

''okay then next on the list: tucker Foley, your son Alex Foley, he is the school techboy and helps a lot around with the entertained group. Alex Foley please come forward'' he said as Alex heard his name ''my turn, later guys'' he said as he walked through.

Sam, danny and tucker looked stunned at him ''wow tucker he looks like you only cooler'' said danny smiling at his remark as he saw tuckers face, ''hey what do you mean by that, he got it from his old man of course'' he said proud at he walked over to his son. ''wow mom wasn't lying when she said you were a techno nerd'' he said smiling ''cool'' he said tucker just smiled at him at showed him immediately his stuff and alex did just the same. Sam and danny laughed at them, alex noticed it and looked up ''wow weird'' he said as sam and danny stopped laughing.

''they were always like that?'' he asked his father. ''yep always'' tucker said ''funny'' alex said as he looked at them.

''alright next: Samantha manson: your daughter Diana (DJ)…. Manson? Uhm yes, she is part of the entertained group and is one of the cheerleaders, Diana manson please come forward'' he asked, sam was shocked ''she is with the cheerleaders no way'' she said ''ahw come on sam maybe she just like to do it, I am sure she isn't like that'' danny said ''I hope so'' sam said.

Diana walked through the portal and sam suddenly looked confused, ''here I told you so'' danny said smiling.

''your right she really isn't like that, she is cool well at least she don't look like a girl my mother would like..'' sam said smiling proudly at her daughter.

Diana walked up to them ''haai mom!'' she said happy, danny and tucker looked at her, you could see she was sam's daughter but her style was slightly different ''haai!'' sam said as gave her a hand.

''sweet my daughter is nice!'' she said happily Diana just laughed at her.

Alex noticed her ''hey Dj, I see you met the past too?'' asked alex smiling, Diana smiled back ''yep, and I am completely happy with it'' she said.

Danny looked at her still kinda confused, 'mmh I hope just that sam is going to be my wife in the future and the appearance of her daughter doesn't say that she maybe won't' danny thought.

Diana looked at him as he stared at her ''uhm is anything alright?'' she asked, causing him to be kicked back into reality.

''uhm yeah'' he said.

''alright next up is: Paulina sagnez, and your daughter: Christina sagnez, part of the top A-list and part of the cheerleaders can you come forward Christina'' asked Mr. lancer

Christina walked through the portal, she was just like her mother only she had blond wavy hair and pink jeans with a with top on and she was slightly tan as well, you could say she was a Barbie doll.

''AAHH my daughter is perfect just like me!'' squealed paulina, Christina runs over to her and gave her a hug, ''yeeh my mother is perfect as well'' she said happily.

''yeck, preppy princess doll'' Diana said, what made sam only happier with her daughter because she had the same opinion on preppy girls as she has.

''alright next up is….'' This did go on for a while till maria was up.

''alright now is: alice pliras and your daughter maria pliras, can you come forward please maria'' he asked her.

''maria?'' asked danny curious ''ooh yeah she is your son's best friend'' Diana said happily ''and ours too '' added alex smiling.

''really?'' said danny as he saw coming through the portal, she looked nice and pretty, she had light brown slightly wavy hair and wears a dark tight jeans along with a big stylish sweater on top of it giving her a cute look along she wears a necklace with a cross and she had a high heels as shoes giving her a adorable girly look but still it looked like she knew what she was doing.

''SHE is my son's friend?'' he asked in disbelief, ''yeah why can't your son have pretty girls as friends?'' she asked almost laughing at her dads behavior ''no that is not it but I am not believing that he just see her as a friend come on look at her!'' he said. 'jeez dad is really hysterical ' Diana thought.

Maria walked up to her mother and gave her a hug and they started talking as they walked past diana and alex she waved at them and smiled.

''she looks like she is a nice girl'' said tucker as he watched her walk by.

''alright and the next one: Danny Fenton, and your son: Samuel (Sammy) Fenton, Samuel can you come forward as well?'' asked Mr. lancer.

Danny watched as his future son came through, he looked just like the picture he had seen, only he had his hood on and glasses. Danny looked confused ''he didn't wear glasses on the picture?'' said danny confused, ''ohh he don't really need them he only used them for reading, he must have been reading something before he came through, haha'' said Diana laughing. ''and why the hood it is hot outside?'' asked danny, Diana smiled '' you sure have a lot of questions don't you?'' she said laughing as danny blushed ''I don't mean to be like that…'' he said mumbling.

Sammy looked over to his younger looking dad who was talking with Diana and blushing, Sammy knew what Diana had been saying he smiled and walked towards them.

''heey everyone, looks like you getting along already?'' Sammy asked as he walked up to them, danny looked at him, Sammy looked back and give him his best smile, danny smiled back 'maybe this won't be that bad' he thought.


	5. easy talking and dance

Chapter 4

As soon everyone was through the portal, they began to talk.

Danny didn't say anything, not because he didn't want to, but he didn't know what he should ask, it felt so awkward. Diana and sam on the other hand were talking about everything and so did tucker and his son, so why couldn't he.

Sammy hadn't said anything either, he also had this awkward feeling and so kept his mouth shut, after a while he decided to pick a book out of his bag and began to read, just to distract himself.

Diana noticed that they hadn't said a thing to each other ever since their arrival, ''uhm hey Sammy, why are you reading?'' she asked, Sammy looked up from his book ''uhm, The Thirteenth Tale..'' he said looking at her ''why, you want to read it?'' he asked.

''wha.. noo, I don't want to know what, I want to know why are you reading and not talking? don't you want to know anything about da…nny..?'' she asked almost giving everything away.

Sammy looked over to danny, '' uhm.. I don't know?'' he said looking unsure, ''and you danny?'' she asked smiling ''come on, dude, there must be something?'' said tucker bumping into the conversation.

''actually there are some things I want to know, but I don't know how to ask them without making it awkward?'' he said.

Sammy almost laughed, ''you worrying about awkwardness?'' Sammy said laughing, ''when you tried to give me the talk, when I brought maria home with me for the first time, now then you can talk about awkwardness'' he laughed '' after that I didn't even dare to touch her or come near her for the entire week'' .

The others laughed too, ''ohh yeah I remember that, we were twelve years old and after your dad did my dad give me the talk too!'' alex said laughing harder.

Danny blushed a little but began to laugh soon after, this is what he needed, something to break the ice.

''ohh what about when I just got my powers and I was trying to use the ecto beam'' Sammy laughed '' I never had seen dad ducking behind the couch that fast!'' he laughed.

''why did I do that?'' danny asked in disbelief, ''I wanted to show you that I could use it but you can say I surprised you am little too much…and I also almost blow your head off in the process '' he began to laugh again. ''no way!'' danny said looking shocked.

Sammy looked at him ''yeah, although you gave me a lecture after that about using my powers in the house..'' he said.

''that is not what I mean… I mean by 'no way' you have ghost powers?'' danny asked him.

Sammy almost started to laugh again but decided against it ''of course I do, do you really think that the son of a famous half ghost won't have ghost powers, I thought you knew because great grandpa told you about the phantom generations, didn't he?'' he said.

''yeah he told me about it but he said I will find out about it when I start to use it '' said danny looking at him.

''well I am that new hero that takes it over after you'' Sammy said smiling.

''you want that?'' danny asked ''of course, why not?'' he asked danny , ''uhm because it is dangerous and not exactly fun'' danny said with a duh' look on his face.

''maybe not for you, but watching your old man fighting ghost with cool powers , that you also have but you are not allowed to use them, isn't fun either'' he said giving danny the same look back.

''I understand that I won't let you fight big ghost but I won't let you fight at all?'' danny asked ''no, the only ghost I fought is either box ghost or the lunch lady or skulker, but you want me to learn all of my powers and learn how to fight first or in other words you rather don't let me fight at all'' said Sammy dryly.

''okay… '' said danny.

Sammy laughed, Diana looked at him and suddenly remembers something ''ooh Sammy I almost forgot, didn't dad say that there was a dance coming up soon?'' she said happy.

''oh yeah he did said that, is there any dance coming up soon?'' Sammy asked the others, ''uhm yeah the 'Casper 'spring dance' '' said tucker thinking ''oh now I think about it I still have to find a date!'' said tucker as he grabbed his head in panic.

Everyone began to laugh.

''it sure will be cramped with all the students'' said sam as she looked around, ''that is why it won't be held at school..'' Sammy said smiling ''huh? Not at school, where will it be held then…?'' asked danny.

''the park'' said Diana smiling.

''the park?'' asked sam, '' yeah don't worry too much about it, they will tell you about it soon'' said Sammy as he tried to help alex to calm down his dad.

''okay, but who will we ask to the dance, I know dad is overreacting but he has a point'' alex said, ''well, we will go together'' said danny as he looked at sam who nodded in agreement.

''and you Diana?'' asked alex.

''uhm I don't know, I don't have really a boy I like'' she said ''no sure you don't '' said Sammy smiling evilly. ''really Sammy dare too and I tell them who your crush is!'' said Diana angry.

''alright alright, I get it '' said Sammy with his hands in front of him.

''and you alex?'' asked tucker as had calmed down, alex suddenly tensed up '' uhm I don't know yet, uhm I think I I … I just don't know yet'' he said stammering.

Everyone looked confused at him for a moment.

And then they turned to Sammy ''and you Sammy?'' asked sam.

''uhm I think I just will ask maria, she always go with me to the dances'' he said as he was lost in thought and then blushed at what he said. ''I mean just as friends of course'' he said quickly.

Danny looked at him for a moment remembering that girl, 'she sure was pretty, I wonder…' he thought smiling.

''hey Sammy, do you like her?'' he asked making it sound innocently as possible, Sammy immediately blushed ''I I … I … uhm , of course I like her she is my best friend'' he said obliviously denying it, danny began to smile, ''I don't mean like her, I mean really like like her '' he said, ''…really like like her?'' Sammy repeated unsure and blushed madly.

Tucker got what danny was getting at and joined him, ''yeah Sammy, do you really like her?'' tucker pushed him further, Sammy started feel nervous and his face was beyond red.

''I I I ….!'' Sammy had suddenly fallen through the floor because he was so nervous, everyone began to laugh well mostly Diana and alex. Danny helped him up and Sammy glared at his sister and his so called best friend.

''aah come on Sammy it was funny'' Diana said between laughs and alex agreed with her.

''It wasn't!'' he said as he glared at them even more causing Diana and alex to laugh more, ''rrrrhaagh, I give up, you guys are impossible!'' he yelled at them.

''can we go now we still have to unpack?'' Sammy asked desperately to get away from his friends.

Danny laughed ''sure, hey shall we meet tonight at the nasty burger?'' he asked.

''sure'' his friends and children said together

…

Soon as Sammy and danny reached the fentons, Sammy started to feel weird and stopped, ''hey what's wrong?'' asked danny as he noticed Sammy wasn't beside him anymore.

''uhm do you think they would like me?'' he asked nervous, danny looked confused at him ''why not? Don't my parents like you in the future?'' danny asked worried.

''no they love me more than like to admit…'' he said dryly at the last statement.

Danny laughed ''then why are you worried?'' he asked ''aah I don't know, it feels weird that's all'' he said as he walked further to the house and opened the door.

Maddie, jack and jazz and her daughter were already waiting for them, ''aah heey Sammy'' said jazz' daughter .

''heey anna'' said Sammy smiling at his niece.

''soo this is your daughter jazz?'' asked danny as he noticed her, jazz wasn't kidding as she told about her being like her, anna had also red hair but had it braided down her back and wore a light blue jeans with a green sweater on it. ''oh hey nice to meet you'' said danny as anna smiled ''nice to meet you too, it is kinda weird to see my uncle while he is even younger than I am'' she said giving him a funny look.

Danny smiled nervous to her.

''soo this is my new grandson'' said jack as he give Sammy a big hug, Sammy tried to smile but failed at the lack of air. ''uhm dad.. I think your hugs is literally killing him.'' Said danny as his father let go of a now blue faced Sammy.

Maddie walked up to him and give him a hug as well once he got his breathing back.

''you can put your stuff upstairs'' she said to smiling, Sammy smiled back and began to follow danny up to his room.

''wow, it really hasn't changed'' Sammy said, ''what do you mean?'' asked danny confused.

''oh just that this room is my room when I stay at my grandparents' house, grandma don't want to change it'' he said.

Danny laughed knowing why his mother wouldn't do that

…

As soon they got everything unpacked they hatted for the nasty burger, ''so the nasty burger is still the same?'' danny asked, ''yep maybe they use more modern things to make the burgers but the tasted won't change'' Sammy said laughing, ''haha, but I thought you were vegetarian?'' danny asked. ''yeah I decided to be a vegetarian when I was 12 years old'' he said ''I think the nasty burger was the reason'' Sammy said laughing. Danny laughed with him.

As they reached the nasty burger sam and tucker along with Diana and alex were already there.

''hey guys'' danny said as he and Sammy sited down.

''hey'' everyone said back.


	6. entertainment group?

Chapter 5

A lot of the kids from casper high were in the nasty burger, some were chatting, some were eating and some just wanted to hang out.

''so how is the future actually?'' asked tucker ''well, it is not that different as from this time, but there are some new things and some just remain the same, like the nasty burger it has some new stuff but is still the same place and then you got new buildings like our school that is going to be all new and modern.'' Said alex happily, ''it is more like that they actually start to modern the city now'' said Diana.

''it was about time I mean the last ghost attack was really bad'' said alex, danny looked shocked at this ''what do you mean last ghost attack?'' he asked, Sammy looked at him ''oh it was not that bad, nobody got hurt, it were the portals that opened up every single one of them in amity park, so many ghost came out and started attacking us, well mainly you, but you get the point'' said Sammy.

''how the … how did I beat them?'' he asked ''you had a lot of help… from aunt Danni, me, Valerie, your parents, sam and tucker of course'' Sammy said as he looked over to tucker and sam.

Danny calmed down a little ''well at least I know that we beat them'' he said as he smiled.

Sammy smiled too and turned back to his sister, ''diana about the dance?'' he said sam, tucker and danny looked shocked, Sammy noticed it and looked at them ''what?'' 'he asked, ''you aren't going to ask Diana right?'' asked tucker, Sammy and Diana looked at each other and burst out laughing, making tucker even more confused ''haha… you really.. haha.. think I … hhaha… how wrong!'' Sammy said laughing Diana couldn't even speak anymore through the laughing.

Danny and sam looked at each other kinda relieved, ''what is so funny, I thought the same thing'' said danny and sam nodded.

''well .. no I wanted to ask her about the dance and what kind of music there will be, that's all'' he said.

''why would you want to know that?'' asked sam wondering.

''well as you know we are into the entertainment group of the school and Mr. Lancer asked us to do some preforming's at the dance'' he said.

''ohh yeah diana told me a lot about it, I think that would be great, what are you guys planning on doing?'' asked sam, ''that was what wanted to ask Diana, if she had any ideas?'' he said looked over to his sister.

''well I don't really know yet maybe we should aske everybody tomorrow?'' she offered.

''yeah good idea'' Sammy said.

….they talked some more about the dance before they had to go home.

…next morning…

Danny woke up still tired of yesterday' events, he looked over to the bed beside his and noticed that Sammy wasn't there, ''huh, is he up already?'' danny thought as he heard some noise in the shower and stated that Sammy had got up early to shower before him and his sister and her daughter.

'smart boy, wish I was a morning person' danny thought to himself as he stood up to pack his schoolbag, before he hatted to the shower.

Sammy was still in the shower by the time danny got there and heard some talking, danny looked confused and listed closer. It wasn't talking it was singing, 'he is singing in the shower?' danny thought as he snickered and decided to listen some closer to hear what he was singing:

''….you feel my powers going through your veins…..'' danny looked shocked at the door 'wow, he is pretty good' danny thought as he listed some more ''….i hope you like as I am….'' Sammy sang quietly to himself and hummed further through the song.

Danny stood in front of the door listing as he heard the shower turn off and decided that was the best moment to knock on the door, …KNOCK…KNOCK '''sammy are you done?'' danny asked him, making it sound like he just got there.

''yeah I am almost done, just have to grab my underwear!'' he said in a hurry forgetting for a moment that it wasn't his father, or not his future father…(you know what I mean).

Danny began to snicker at his future son's behaviour.

As the door opened Sammy walked out in just pants and a towel over his head and no shirt, danny looked confused ''you forgot your shirt..?'' he asked him, Sammy looked down and up again, ''I wanted to shower quick before everyone so I just grabbed some clean pants..'' he said blushing a bit at his own stupidity for forgetting his shirt.

Danny began to laugh ''ahh I understand I always forget mine when I am in a hurry.. haha'' he laughed as Sammy walked back to the room still with a towel on his head.

Danny was still smiling as he went into the shower.

Sammy on the other hand was in the room getting ready for school, he looked into the mirror and noticed that his hair was once again multi-coloured and sighed ''ahh not again, why am I so nervous right now, I hope that dad calls soon to let me know how it is going, then I don't have to worry so much'' he said to himself as danny came into the room and noticed Sammy's hair, ''what is with your hair?'' he asked kinda in shock.

Sammy glared at him and sighed ''yeah I forgot to tell you, my hair get like this sometimes, mostly when I am stressed or really nervous or worried'' he said as he putted on his hat and fixed his hair so you couldn't see the white ones. ''it's called ghost-puberty'' he said.

''ghost-puberty?'' danny asked, ''yeah, dad told me about it but every ghost has his own way to go through puberty and mine is my hair'' Sammy told him.

''yeah I have the same thing like when I get nervous I fall through the floor'' danny laughed.

Sammy smiled ''then at least I know I am not alone''. They laughed and got dressed and go to the kitchen to have breakfast, jazz and anna where already eating, ''good morning'' they said, danny and Sammy said good morning back and started eating.

….on the way to school…

Danny and Sammy walked towards school and talked some more, ''so how big is that entertained group you talked about?'' asked danny ''oh quite big, there are more than 35 people involved I think'' said Sammy happily.

''really?'' danny said in disbelief ''yeah'' Sammy answered, ''and are all these people talented?'' he asked , ''yes and no, some of them are dancers or singers and others are music's they play something and others are artist and so go on everyone do have a talent but not everyone is entertained, some are with the group for the special effects by musicals or movies and the electrics so it is really big you don't really need a talent, you can enter as long you have passion'' Sammy explained. ''that is really cool'' danny said smiling ''can we come to the meeting ?'' he asked ''we?'' Sammy asked ''yeah me, sam and tucker?'' ''ohh yeah of course you can'' Sammy said happy ''maybe you can help with the ideas for the dance?'' Sammy asked ''oh yeah sure I will try'' danny said a little unsure.

…..after a loooonngg day at school….

They meet the entertained group at the football field at school, tucker looked around ''you weren't kidding when you said that they are talented'' he said as he saw many different looking people with different styles. ''yeah, everyone has their own passion they even show it in their clothes'' said Diana happy about it, sam smiled too. ''yeah it is so cool to see that these people just act the way they are'' she said.

''HHHEEEYYYY SAAAAMMMMYYY!'' screamed a boy who came running towards Sammy fast, Sammy jumped up and out of the way as the kid tried the fly kick him.

Sam, danny and tucker looked shocked, the boy and Sammy laughed and keep flykicking at each other but not really hitting as soon they are done they hugged friendly each other. ''hey erik, I was already wondering where you were'' said Sammy happy as he saw his buddy from his science class.

''you know him?'' danny asked him, Sammy looked funny at him ''yeah, he is my buddy in science class'' he said smiling, ''but he tried to attack you?'' asked tucker, ''ohh that it's called dance fighting, it looks like you try to hit each other, but you don't'' he said simple, ''okayy….'' Said sam as she looked at him ''but why would you like to fight if you don't hit each other?'' sam asked confused.

''because it is fun and it helps me to train my kicks and hits for ghost fighting'' he said looking at erik who just looked shocked. Sammy could sense what he was thinking ''yeah I know it is weird but don't worry about it'' Sammy told him and erik looked at him understanding what he meant.

Soon as everybody arrived they started talking about the dance and some ideas, ''I think elice idea to just start with a few songs and then erik's idea to perform a flash mob and then some more songs and dancing and to put the band on the dance as background music'' said Sammy as he write it down.

''soo erik you lead the flash mob, you, you and you will sing a song, I will do one too and Diana will you do the dance with the band and alex you do the special effect with you crew, any questions?'' he asked as he was done.

Tucker raised his hand ''yeah tucker?'' ''can I help alex with the special effects?'' ''uhm sure'' ''yeah!'' tucker said as he high fived his son.

Diana raised her hand to ''can sam help me?'' ''sure diana'' said Sammy as Diana hitted fist with her mom.

Danny looked a little confused of what to do, but decided to see what happened.

Soon they all started to think out ideas and practiced….


	7. sammy has a crush?  AN please read!

Chapter 6

When they all started practicing was Danny sitting beside Sammy looking at him, Sammy's face was in a frown because he couldn't come up with a good song or act he could do. ''what is it with the frown?'' Danny asked him.

''aah I can't come up with something, normally when I am doing something I can come up with something easily'' he said in frustration, folding his arms.

Danny looked funny at him ''then… why don't you do something if it helps you?'' he asked, now it was Sammy's turn to look at him funny ''you kidding me?'' he said laughing a bit. Danny looked confused ''what?... if it helps you, I heard you sing this morning and apparently it wasn't that hard for you!'' danny said frustrated. Sammy looked at him shocked, danny noticed he just said something that he shouldn't have, ''you heard me sing in the shower?'' said Sammy embarrassed as a blush find his way on his face.

Danny tried to find an excuse ''aa…a.. I … I …. I was on my way to the shower when I heard you sing, so I decided to listen, it was really good really!'' he said in a hurry.

Sammy had still a blush on his face and he only got more red. ''I.. uhm… was it really good?'' he asked the younger version of his dad.

Danny looked at him '' uhm… yeah it was, but which song was it that you were singing?'' he asked Sammy , ''uhm.. it wasn't really a song, I wrote a couple of sentences in my book the other day and I make a little song out of it.'' He said. Danny looked at him as he got a sudden idea ''hey, why don't you use those sentences for your song they sounded like a good base for a song?'' danny told him as Sammy started smiling liking the idea ''yeah, hey, why don't you help me make it?'' he asked danny ''uhm sure I can help, but don't expect me to sing'' he said, Sammy frowned ''really I thought you like to sing because you used to do it for me when I couldn't sleep'' Sammy asked him.

''I did?'' he asked Sammy, ''yeah, you would even make me sing with you, because you hate to sing alone, you told me that it makes you uneasy'' Sammy told him.

Danny laughed. Sammy began to laugh too.

Danny helped Sammy with his song….. but what they didn't noticed the dark figure watching them…

That evening…..

Danny, sam and tucker and the kids were sitting at the nasty burger after they had gone to the movie. ''man, that movie sucks, really… zombies screaming for brains literally that is so old'' complained Diana as she pouted at food. ''yeah I know, they at least could make them screaming for other body parts'' said alex as he took a bite out of his burger.

Tucker was already on his second one as he started to talk as well ''yeah, the zombies were bad, but I have to say that the whole movie wasn't that bad right danny?'' tucker asked his friend, ''yeah, I actually really liked the part where that guy shoot the other guy's head off, what do you think Sammy?'' danny asked as he turned to his future son noticing that he wasn't paying any attention, ''uhm Sammy?'' danny asked again still didn't get an answer, ''hey Sammy…. Sammy ….SAMUEL!'' he yelled at him Sammy immediately jumped up at turned around looking in fear at him.

Danny started to laugh at his face ''jeez, why do you look like you saw a ghost?'' danny said laughing, Sammy started to pout, ''because you wouldn't say my full name unless I am in big trouble!'' he said looking annoyed.

Danny stopped laughing ''okay.. sorry, I was asking you something but you didn't react on anything, what was so interesting anyway?'' danny asked Sammy who turned red with embarrassment, now everybody was interesting at what Sammy was staring.

''yeah Sammy what was so interesting ?'' asked Diana in a mocking tone and alex sat beside her looking smugly at him they both know very well at what or rather who Sammy was staring.

''I wasn't staring I was just….. uhm thinking.. yeah thinking I was just thinking and not staring no no I didn't stare'' said Sammy nervous.

Sam and tucker looked confused at him, Sammy was blushing madly.

Suddenly alex and Diana started talking ''hey now I think about, it has been a while since we have saw maria isn't it ?'' Diana started ''yeah, hey sammy why don't go and say hi to her , I am sure she have missed you'' alex said smiling smugly.

Sammy only blushed harder ''SHADDUPALEX!'' he yelled in a low voice . Diana and alex only started to laugh at him leaving the rest confused.

''why don't you go say hi? You don't want too?'' danny asked, Sammy sighed ''no it's not that, it is just her mom don't like me that much and I think now even less'' Sammy said ''though her father likes me ''.

Sammy looked over to maria who looked extremely bored because her mother was busy talking, Sammy felt bad for her, her mother didn't really paid attention to her. 'hmm maybe I should rescue her….' Sammy smiled at the thought and stood up and walked over to her.

Maria was indeed really bored ever since she got here her mother was only busy with her friends, she was completely different from who she was in the future. In de future her mother was sweet and she and her mom could talk about everything. Maria was kind of confused , but it was probably because her mother haven't met her dad yet, so she didn't say much about it, she talked about it with the special phone to her mother about it she laughed at how she was in the past and wished her good luck.

Maria sighed at looked to a different direction, that when she saw Sammy coming closer to her, she was really happy to see him, she had missed her friends and didn't like it that her mother from the past didn't like it if she talked to 'losers'.

Soon Sammy reached the table the girls stopped talking and looked at him paulina was the first who spoke up ''hey aren't you fenton's son?'' she asked him, Sammy nodded ''yeah and I ..'' he couldn't finish his sentence ''eww, get away fenton, I don't want a loser close to me'' said paulina's daughter Christina.

''uhm no as I was saying I am here not for you, I wanted to ask maria something'' he said maria looked up with hopefull eyes that he will save her from this group of preps.

''ohh and what is that?'' asked Christina, ''uhm that she wanted to come and sit with me and my friends?'' he asked looking at maria.

Maria stood up, but her past mother stopped her ''and why do you think that my future daughter is going to sit with losers like fenton?'' she asked him, Sammy looked at her and started to laugh ''why don't you ask her if she want or not?'' he said still snickering, maria started to laugh as well, making her mother looking at her ''why are you laughing?, do you want to sit with him?'' she asked shocked, maria nodded ''yeah, why not?, I actually think Sammy is really cute'' she said as she waved cutely to him making him blush a little, knowing that she was kidding to piss off her mom a bit.

Her mother looked shocked as maria walked over to him and linked arms with Sammy and walked away smiling and turn around saying she would be home by ten.

Diana and alex waved happily at maria as she and Sammy walked to the table, danny looked at maria, 'wow, she is really pretty, I understand why Sammy likes her so much, but why does he deny it so weirdly?' he thought as they sit down, maria looked at them ''hi, my name maria, but I guess you already know that'' she said smiling, danny could hear an accent in her voice.

''can I ask you something, maria?'' danny asked, maria looked at him ''uhm sure?'' she said still with a small accent, ''uhm I hear you have a kind of accent in your voice are you from around here?'' he asked her and she smiled cutely at him, ''no, I am not'' she said ''then where are you from?'' asked tucker as he leaned closer to the table.

''I am half American, I am born in the Netherlands.'' She said as she looked nervous.

''really? Why did you come to America?'' sam asked curiously .

''uhm my father comes from the Netherlands and my mother as you know comes from America, my mom met my dad during holiday in the Netherlands and after that she decided to move there had me and move 12 years later back to America with my dad and that is when I met Sammy during a ghost attack haha'' she said.

''really? Funny that as soon you come here you get attacked by ghost, don't have ghosts in the Netherlands ?'' asked danny.

''uhm not that much, but we do have haunted places, but that is mostly where dark things happened, I personally don't like to go there'' she said shivering a bit from the thought of it.

''wow cool and how did you react when you got attacked by a ghost for the first time?'' asked tucker way to curious, everyone looked at him weirdly, maria laughed a bit ''oh i can tell you I didn't really react at all'' she laughed and Sammy joined her ''oh yeah I remember that you were completely in shock and you didn't move at all'' he said ''what did you expect me to do, run and scream like a scared little girl? Sorry to ruin your dreams but I am not like that'' she said folding her arms. Sammy laughed at her ''ooh yeah sure, when I saved you, I got a hit in the face as a thank you'' he said ''I told you I was sorry!'' she said ''what did you expect from a duth girl who never saw a ghost before?'' she asked him while she poked him in the chest.

Sammy just shrugged ''sorry…'' he said.

Now everyone started to laugh at them….

Into the dark alley behind the nasty burger a dark figure appeared ''yes , my plan will start soon and no one is capable of stopping me'' the dark figure said. ''not even danny phantom!'' he said as he disappeared.

A/N : if you want to understand the following chapters I recommend to read my other story about the phantom crystal, here a short explanation: after phantom planet not the whole world knows about danny's secret only a small group of people and danny is not the only phantom in the family beside dani phantom, his secret has a long history of phantoms, as well his grandfather has ghost powers as well and tells him that the phantom crystal is a combination of 2 phantoms the first ones twins. Dark and angel phantom after dark phantom falls in love with a human a generation of phantoms half ghost develops and they protect the world but after his aunt was murdered the phantom before him she gave him his powers, but danny didn't find it out right away but after the ghostportal accident because the portal has the same amount of energy as the crystal that is needed for his transformation and awakening his powers. And Sammy an Diana are the next ones.


	8. pancakes, powers and a big brother?

Chapter 7

Next morning, it was Saturday and danny woke up earlier than usual and noticed again that the bed beside him was empty. Danny looked confused 'he was even up early in the weekend?' danny thought as he got up and walked downstairs as he smelled a really delicious smell of fresh baked pancakes.

As he reached the kitchen he saw that Sammy was baking, danny looked still confused and saw that even the table was ready and Sammy was baking and had some coffee that he was drinking while he was baking.

Sammy noticed that he wasn't alone anymore and saw danny standing in the doorway in pink/purple pajamas and Sammy snickered at side of it.

Danny noticed him snickering and was wondering why ''what is so funny?'' he asked him ''you… you have pink pajamas hahaha'' he laughed danny started to blush. ''what they are comfortable!'' he told him as started to pout.

Sammy kept laughed as he turned the pancake around, soon everyone in the house had heard them and hat come down to see what was going on, they saw that there was breakfast ready for them and they saw Sammy cooking as well.

Maddie and jazz looked at him ''you made breakfast for us?'' asked maddie, Sammy blushed a little ''uhm yeah, back at home I always make breakfast on Saturday morning'' he said as he placed the fresh baked pancakes on the table ''my parents both work hard and on Saturday I am the one who make breakfast for them because it is their free day, especially dad because with both ghost hunting and a job it is not so easy'' Sammy said as he sat down, everyone was still kind of startled ''well are you guys come here and eat or do I have to eat everything by myself.'' He said as he looked at them.

Everyone sat down and started to eat, ''wow these are delicious sammy'' said jazz as she took an another bite.

Jack was already done with his plate and was going to get a second one.

Sammy smiled at them, happy they liked it.

At sam's house Diana and sam were also awake well actually sam was trying to get Diana up, but failing dramatically. ''diana! Diana get up we need to get ready everyone will be waiting for us!'' sam yelled at her, Diana just kept snoring peacefully.

Sam gave up and decided to call danny to ask Sammy is he had an idea to wake her up, because he knew her longer than her.

RING RING…. Danny picked up his phone and saw that sam was calling him, he picked up ''hello sam?'' danny asked ''danny yeah I need Sammy now!'' she practically yelled into his hear ''ouch sam calm down, why do you need him?'' danny asked as he calmed his girlfriend down.

''arrgh it's Diana she just won't wake up no matter what I do and I thought Sammy might know something that wake her up'' she said, danny nodded ''yeah okay hold on a sec… SAMMY IT"S SAM ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!'' danny yelled to Sammy who was upstairs getting dressed. ''OKAY I WILL BE THERE IN A SECOND!'' Sammy yelled back.

He putted his shirt down and got down to the kitchen, ''hey…'' Sammy said kind of out of breath and danny gave him his cellphone ''hello?'' Sammy said ''ooh yeah hey Sammy, I have a problem with diana she just wouldn't wake up no matter what I do'' she said, Sammy laughed ''yeah I get it she is a heavy sleeper, just poke her into her sides and she will wake up'' Sammy said simply.

''really ? she will wake up if I just do that?'' asked sam in disbelief, '''just try..'' Sammy said and sam did as she was told and poked Diana into her side. Almost immediately Diana jumped up in shock and looked at sam who was trying to hold her laugh, Sammy on the other side laughed hard into the phone.

Diana glared and sent Sammy a hate message through their link, Sammy stopped laughing and looked in shock to danny who looked confused at him why he stopped laughing so suddenly.

Sam looked at Diana and told her to get dressed and said thanks to Sammy.

(I am not going to tell you what Diana said to sammy but it scared the hell out of Sammy)

At the foley's it was completely different alex and tucker have been playing games for the entire night and were both on the bed, sleeping soundly.

A couple of hours later they all gathered in the park, to spend the day peaceful. ''soo what are we going to do?'' asked alex as he yawned sleepily. ''well sam came up with the idea to try out some powers that Sammy has and see if I am capable of using them already and do some training as well'' danny said as he turned ghost.

Danny noticed that Sammy didn't did the same ''why aren't you going ghost?'' danny asked Sammy, Sammy looked up to him ''oh sorry I didn't know we already started'' he said as he turned ghost.

Sammy's ghostform looked kinda like that of danny, but he had short sleeved with a short sleeved jacket on top of it with on both sides a DP sign en on his chest was a S. his belt was kinda lose and it had a couple of gadgets on it even a mini thermos.

His pants were pretty much the same but the black colors go further over his white shoes.

(If you go to youtube and go to my channel Surlie06 than in my DP videos you will find it)

Sam, tucker and danny looked amazed by his costume, ''wow dude that suit is awesome!'' said tucker as he took a picture of it. ''really?'' Sammy asked them, ''yeah who designed it?'' sam asked ''uhm you actually, I gave you the ideas and you made me a unique suit of my own, you also said it would be weird if dad and I would have the same costume although dad doesn't wear the one you wear now'' Sammy said.

''I don't wear this one anymore?'' danny asked confused ''yeah m..sam made you one too, mostly because you other one didn't fit anymore…'' Sammy said snickering.

Diana snickered too remember that story.

Sam, tucker and danny looked now really confused.

''what happened that was so funny?'' danny asked, ''…you actually, well when you were almost 18 years old, during a ghost fight your suit ripped apart literally.'' Sammy said laughing now.

Danny blushed ''I ripped out of my own ghost suit?'' danny asked.

''yeah that is why sam made you a new own, a suit that fitted better and looked more mature as she likes to say.'' Sammy said repeating his mother's words from when she told the story.

''and I can't even deny it does looks much better'' he said as danny looked down at his suit wondering how the other one looked like.

''oh well, let start the training okay?'' said Diana as alex putted on his camera, he defiantly won't miss this to send to their parents, letting them know that they were training and doing okay.

Danny and Sammy did a round avoiding things and test their powers.

''okay, what powers do you have now?'' Sammy asked ''uhm I have the basic powers you also have and beside them, I have freezing powers and the ghostly wail and I can double myself now'' danny said, Sammy looked confused ''that's it?'' he asked danny looked at him ''yeah pretty much, why?'' he asked him.

''well you have so much more, well in my time you do, but it can be that you haven't developed that much yet because you don't have you powers for longer than a year now?'' he said in an asking manner.

Danny nodded ''but you were born with them and started to show them when you were 4 years old, so of course you know more than I do'' he said .

Sammy looked at danny and thought of something '' hey, your grandfather gave you the crystal right?'' he asked danny and danny nodded.

''well did you use it yet?'' he asked him ''no not yet, my grandpa told me that it would activated itself'' danny said as he looked down at his crystal, then he noticed a part of the crystal hanging around sammy's neck ''hey, you have a part of it around your neck, where is the other one?'' danny asked ''my sister has the other side'' he said simple Sammy knew Diana had hide it under her clothes so others wouldn't see it.

''I am still curious about that twin sister of yours?'' danny said as he pouted a little, Sammy thought this was the right moment to tell him something else ''uhm I forgot to tell you I don't just have a twin sister I have also an older brother'' he said laughing nervous.

Danny face turned into shock mode.

''I have a another son beside you?'' he said loudly, ''yeah his name is Andrew or Andy for short, he is 19 now he started college last year, we haven't saw him since then..'' Sammy said sadly, danny's face turned softer.

''what does he do for college?'' sam asked curious.

''uhm he is studying to become a space ship and plane engineer'' Sammy said smiling.

''really, he is going to be a space ship engineer? That is so cool!'' danny said.

The others laughed a bit at him.

Sammy smiled along with alex and Diana as they thought of andy he was really the best big brother you could ask for he didn't really have ghostpowers, the only powers he can use are intangibility and invisibly and that's it. Sure Sammy told danny about that too but soon after they started to train some more and Sammy showed danny his special power which was fire instead of freezing Sammy told danny that his sister was the one with the freezing power but he told danny that he would get this fire power as well soon after he turned 17 or so.

But still they didn't noticed the dark shadow that watched them, ''tomorrow, will my plan start and now phantom is still in the future waiting for me to attack he won't noticed that I will attack his children first!'' evil laughing was heard as it disappeared.


	9. worried, panic and skulker?

Chapter 8

The next morning Sammy and danny were getting ready for school as danny and Sammy's ghost sense goes off.

''I will be right back, you pack our bags than I will see you outside, okay?'' danny said.

Sammy nodded as he started to pack the bags for school as Danny was out fighting ghosts, it was just the box ghost,

so Danny was done quickly and flied down to where Sammy was and walked to school.

As soon they arrived they meted up with the others and hatted for class, first period English…

Sammy was trying to listen to what lancer said but couldn't,

he was worried about his parents and why they hadn't called him or anything, Sammy had asked alex and Diana,

even anna but neither of them had heard anything from them.

So Sammy started to get worried even more, 'why haven't they called yet? They did promised they would, but why didn't they?... what if something had happened to them, what if vlad had attacked them or kidnapped them or even worse killed them, or… '

Sammy was thinking in panic so hard that he started to breath uneven and so loud that lancer had noticed him

''Mr. Fenton are you alright?... Mr. Fenton… Mr…..Sammy!'' lancer yelled at him

as Sammy looked up to him completely lost for a moment and then scared as he remembered his thoughts.

''samuel do you want to leave class for some fresh air or do I need to take you to the nurse?'' Mr. Lancer asked concerned.

Sammy tried to breath normally 'maybe some fresh air would do good to me..' he thought as he nodded and stood up to leave class for some fresh air.

Diana had heard him when he was thinking in panic and was worried as well,

but not so worried as Sammy was.' It could be that dad hadn't called yet because nothing had happened and we have been here for just 2 weeks'

Diana thought still hearing Sammy's confused thoughts.

Maria was sitting in the back also worried about Sammy and decided that she wanted to help him and stood up,

Mr. Lancer noticed ''Maria what are we doing?'' he asked

''Mr. Lancer do you mind if I go to find Sammy, I want to know if he is alright?'' she asked sweetly, Mr Lancer nodded thinking it might be a good idea to let her help him.

'he sure looked like he saw a ghost' lancer thought confused.

Maria was walking through the hallway looking for Sammy, 'he must have gone outside' she thought as she walked out unaware of the spirit following her.

As soon as she was outside she found Sammy sitting on the steps and walked beside him ''are you alright?'' she asked,

Sammy jumped up as he heard her voice so suddenly. ''wow calm down, I didn't mean to scare you..'' she said as Sammy calmed down as he saw her

''it is alright, I was lost in thought'' he said as he sat down again.

Maria sat down beside him and putted a hand on his shoulder,

''sammy I know you are worried, but make yourself going nuts isn't going to make it any better'' she told him.

Sammy sighed ''yeah I know but it is so annoying, they said they would call me every week, but I haven't heard of them since we left'' he said sadly.

Maria looked at him ''well then why don't you call them?'' she said as Sammy suddenly looked up and smacked his face.

Maria began to laugh ''come on, don't tell me you didn't think about it?'' she said smiling and snickering at him.

Sammy looked stupidly at her ''oh yeah, like I can think straight right now, I am so stupid'' he said as he reached for his pocket to grab the stupid phone.

As suddenly his ghost sense goes off, Sammy stopped and looked around, maria looked at him in fear, still after 3 years she wasn't used to it because she is scared of ghosts,

well only ghosts who looked dangerous to her.

Soon Sammy saw what looked like skulker aiming his gun at him as he appeared out of nowhere and shot at them, Sammy grabbed maria and jumped out of the way.

-linebreak-

In the classroom they were still listening to lancer's boring talking, when danny's ghost sense goes off, sam and tucker noticed this and looked worried at him,

same as Diana and alex as diana's ghost sense had gone off as well.

Diana could sense that her little brother was in danger because his worries had stopped so suddenly, in her thought.

Danny was looking around, when there was a sudden loud sound, the building shook and everyone got out of their chairs and hatted outside to see what was happening,

but danny told sam and tucker that he would see them outside. ''I am going to find a place to turn ghost, see you guys outside'' he said as he disappeared into the crowd.

Sammy and maria were avoiding to get shot by skulker and runs across the schoolyard. Skulker tried again but Sammy used his ghost shield to protect them,

since there was nobody around, he could use his powers, but his luck was short living as teenagers run outside to see what was going on, only to see Sammy and maria under attack from skulker.

Lancer had walked past them and saw the scene as well.

Sammy looked at them ''damn, I can't use my powers, with everyone here I will expose the secret.'' Sammy said as maria looked in fear behind him.

''maria you go back to the others, I will distract him from the others till danny is here to beat him'' he told maria as she nodded and started to run back to the crowd,

although she didn't want to leave him alone, but she also knows she wouldn't be a help anyway.

Soon as maria was save Sammy began to taunt skulker ''heY hot head! You are the lamest ghost hunter I have ever saw'' Sammy said as skulker looked mad at him

''I am not I am skulker the greatest ghost hunter of the ghost zone!" he yelled at him and aimed for Sammy as he started to run but skulker got the hold of him and dragged him high into the sky,

''man my master was right, you are reallt the ghost Childs son'' skulker said irritated.

''why don't you go ghost? Or is it that you can't because you will expose your secret and that of your fathers'' said skulker smugly,

as he saw danny phantom coming out of the building and saw him with Sammy who looked at him in fright.

''Let him go skulker!'' danny yelled at skulker who only laughed

'' and what are you going to do about it, you can't move'' said skulker as danny looked confused at him but soon know what he meant as he got shot by a anti ghost goo and trapped him against the wall and leaving him completely useless

''what I can't break Free?'' danny said as he tried.

Sammy looked in fear because he knew now he was in real trouble if he couldn't use his powers or didn't have any weapons to protect himself with.

'what am I going to do now?' he thought in panic, knowing that his sister couldn't help him either.

Diana looked in fear at her brother who was in trouble.

Skulker held Sammy high in the sky

''my master, wants me to kill you so… prepare to die, child!'' skulker said,

but when he wanted to drop Sammy, something happened a bright blue light came out of nowhere and formed a portal and as soon as it formed itself, something came out of it.

Something that was fast, blue and extremely angry…..


	10. big bro?

Chapter 9

When skulker was about to drop Sammy, something came out of the portal that appeared.

Skulker looked at it but was to slow, he got hit straight in his face and dropped Sammy in de process, Sammy screamed in shock of the sudden release.

''AAH, !'' he yelled, but stopped as something caught him and saved his ass.

Sammy looked up who saved him and expected to see danny although he know he was still trapped to the wall.

What Sammy saw was not what he expected it was a guy in a smaller version of the ecto skeleton, shining in a bright blue glow that came of the suit,

Sammy immediately recognized the guy as his own big brother Andrew.

''ANDY!'' Sammy yelled as he looked in shock at him, andy looked down at him and smiled ''Hello little bro, miss me?'' he said as he flied down to the ground and sat Sammy down who was still confused why his brother came here and how he knew that he was in trouble in the first place.

Andy noticed that Sammy was confused ''don't worry I will explain everything, you go and free dad's past and going to keep the bone head busy'' he said as Sammy nodded and runs off.

Danny saw and mostly heard what happened 'so that is andy, but how did he know that Sammy was in trouble?' danny asked himself as he saw that Sammy and Diana used a gadget to free him.

''what is going on?'' asked Diana her brother ''how should I know, andy came out of nowhere!'' he practically yelled.

Sam turned back to the fight that andy had with skulker and you can say that skulker wasn't on the winning side.

Skulker tried to attack andy again but andy avoided the blast and hit skulker with a blast of the gun that he pulled a while ago.

''give it up skulker you no match in the future, so neither are you in this time'' andy said as he lifted his gun up and pointed at the place where skulker lied on the ground

''and I don't like the fact that you tried to kill my little brother!'' andy said angry,

as you can see andy was indeed really overprotective of his siblings,

that was something he got from his father as well, you could also say that andy looked exactly like danny when he was 19 years old,

a splitting image, but just beside the fact that andy didn't have a ghost half, only 2 powers .

everyone who was outside looked amazed at him, danny, sam and tucker were shocked by how he looked like danny and even more the fact he was an amazing ghost hunter.

''he is awesome'' tucker said as he looked at him.

Andy had pointed his gun at skulker ready to fire his ass off, when something sucked him in, everyone looked confused for a moment, even andy.

But then he started to talk ''okay, okay, I get no killing ghost when you angry…'' he said in a musing tone, but still a little annoyed.

Everyone was kinda confused at why andy was talking to nobody, but soon they heard what sounded like a deep voice laughing.

''haha..good job andy, but you take it always a little too far…'' said the voice in a mocking tone.

Diana and Sammy and alex immediately knew that voice as well the most of the future children, when the source of the voice started to appear.

It nobody else than Danny Phantom's future self. (how he looked I will leave it to you imagination)

''jeez, I get it'' andy said annoying to phantom (let's call future danny, Daniel)

daniel just laughed and gave andy the thermos who began to shake it childishly, as skulker screamed inside ''pff be happy I didn't shoot you ass of bone head!'' andy told skulker angrily.

daniel just shook his head ''will you ever grow up?'' he asked andy, ''if I do will you do the same thing?'' he asked daniel as well.

''I asked you first, you know?'' he shot back as he folded his arms stubbornly, as andy began to laugh.

Everyone was kind of confused, but one thing they know was that it was really cool.

Everyone began the cheer a little.

''THIS IS SO COOL!" yelled the students.

But mr lancer told them to go back to class, so they weren't really happy.

''uhm do you mind if I take those with me?'' daniel aked Mr. lancer ''uhm sure, Mr. phantom'' lancer said as daniel smiled.

''so shall we, then we can explain'' daniel said as the others followed.

They reached the fentons home because Daniel wanted to explain everything, because now his past was involved as well.

As they were inside and explained to maddie and jack about Daniels and Andrews appearance .

''well, why are you guys here? And what was that with skulker trying to kill me?'' asked Sammy confused.

''well yeah maybe we should anything shouldn't we?'' asked danny his kids, ''yeah we should…'' they said, everyone in the room looked confused for a second.

Daniel began to speak and explain the situation, ''well let's start with that Sammy and Diana are related…'' ''WHAT?'' said tucker, sam and danny interrupting Daniel.

''as I was saying, they are related, yeah I know what you guys are thinking, but that is not the reason I am here, the reason I am here is vlad'' said Daniel as maddie cut in ''vlad?... but he is in space now what has he to do with this?'' she asked ''everything, he came back in mine time and started attacking, but since last week he stopped attacking us'' he said ''why?'' danny asked.

''I was wondering that too, but yesterday clockwork came by and told me that vlad had used his portal to go to the past and find you guys, oblivious thinking that by killing you and me in the past he could win'' Daniel said as everyone nodded.

''so now we know that, what is the plan?'' asked Diana.

''well, we are busy with a plan in the future to defeat vlad, so don't worry about that and you guys are staying here with andy watching over you and I advise you to stay all here and keep the ghost shield on.'' Said Daniel as he formed a portal in his hands and stepped through ''see you later and keep me updated Andrew'' dais Daniel as he disappeared.

''well that was odd'' said tucker.

''say that, and since when can I form portals?'' asked danny, ''since I was 3 years old'' said andy smiling at danny.

Sam was a little confused ''so to get this straight, you all are related beside alex and so we going to marry each other?'' she asked as she pointed to danny who was smiling a little.

''yep'' said andy ''but danny didn't looked even that old, how old were we when we got you?'' sam asked ''uhm I think about 17,18 years old'' andy said smiling as he saw sam face started to pale.

Danny was shocked as well 'I am going to make sam pregnant in 3, 4 years, oh god' he thought, tucker started to laugh.

''it is not funny tucker!'' they yelled in unison.

Everyone laughed along.

A few minutes later…..

''hey big bro, how come you are actually here, shouldn't you be in college?'' asked Diana confused, ''I have spring break and let's say that vlad tried to attack me, on my way back home'' andy said as he pulled a annoyed face, sam looked at him 'jeez he is really like danny, especially when he talks about vlad' sam thought smiling.

''really?'' Sammy asked his brother who nodded.

''so dad didn't told you about it?'' he asked, andy sighed ''he did told me when I got home, with ripped clothes and a broken ecto skeleton'' andy said ''and I was not really happy to hear that vlad came back and tried to attack us and that my siblings along with all the teenagers of amity park had gone to the past for safety and then I didn't start about when we heard that you were in trouble'' he said.

''ohh..'' they all said.

''so I am going to stay here with you, till mom and dad catch him'' andy said as he looked on his phone and saw he got a text message, he opened it and started to read and turned red all of the sudden, leaving everybody else confused.

''who is it?'' asked sam confused who could it be that makes him turn red like this, andy looked up ''it is no one…'' he said a little too quickly.

Sammy and Diana began to smile evilly ''ooh I know who that is, it is angy isn't it?'' Sammy and Diana asked in unison.

Andy started to blush harder ''n-n-n-no it is not her!'' he said ''then who is it?'' asked alex ''uhm, it was mom…'' andy said now not as red anymore.

''what did she say?'' Sammy asked, ''…..'' andy didn't say anything, then suddenly his phone got grabbed out of his hand ''HEY!'' he said as he saw Diana holding his phone as she turned visible, ''let's see…'' she looked at the message and dropped to phone and turned to andy who was blushing, she started to laugh.

''it is not funny, DJ'' he yelled at her ''oh yeah it is!'' she said laughing, Sammy grabbed to phone and started to read it out loud ''sweety, please next time, when you decided to have sex with your girlfriend, don't forget to throw the condom away and don't leave it on your night stand, as your father sometimes did! Xx mommy…..'' Sammy was now laughing on the ground as well as alex and tucker even sam tried hard not to laugh, only danny was confused at the 'not like your dad did sometimes' 'I do that?' he thought.

Andy was blushing and grabbed his phone and sent a message back to his mom that he wouldn't forget it anymore.

''are you guys done?...'' he asked a little annoyed, as everyone started to calm down.

''why would I send you a message like that?'' she asked ''because if dad would find those he wouldn't leave it down'' he said annoyed.

''I wouldn't?'' danny asked ''yes!'' andy said ''when you caught me and my girlfriend when we were kissing in my room, you gave me the talk and keep making jokes about it and those weren't even funny!'' andy said pointing a finger at him.

Danny looked as he knew he would and smiled ''I guess I would do that if you react to it like this'' he said.

''see!'' andy said….


	11. big brothers girlfriend?

Chapter 10

Next morning, Sammy woke up early that morning because he needed to go to the bathroom and fast.

Everyone was still asleep by the time he came back, so he decided that he would take a shower and start working on his song for the dance.

''man, why am I even try to get it done, we are under attack from vlad and I am worrying about a stupid song?'' Sammy said loudly to himself as he heard someone coming down the stairs.

It was andy, he looked confused at Sammy for a moment because he knew Sammy wasn't a morning person, ''why are you up so early?'' he asked.

''I don't know I couldn't sleep and a still have to finish this'' he said as he start writing again.

''what are you working on?'' andy asked as he sat down with a glass of water.

''mm just a song for the spring dance, Mr. Lancer asked the entertaining group for some performances'' Sammy said as he keep writing.

''hmmm a dance hah?'' andy said as he looked at the paper ''can I take a look at it?'' he asked his little brother who handed him the paper ''it is just a stupid song nothing much'' Sammy said kind of embarrassed.

Andy read the paper and turned to Sammy ''this is good!'' he said looking at Sammy who turned kinda red.

''what do you mean?'' he asked his brother.

''what I just said it is good really good, it kind of remind me of our family you know like the phantoms supposed to be hero's but at the same time were not'' andy said excited.

''ohh I get it'' Sammy said ''but I still have to finish it, do you have some ideas?'' he asked andy who nodded ''I can help you a bit but I am not a song writer so don't expect much.'' He said as they started to work on it.

A few hours later they were done with the song ''ah this is great I am done with my part of the group'' Sammy said happily.

But then thought of something that make him feel guilty ''hey big bro?'' he asked andy ''yeah?'' he said.

''don't you think it is kind of stupid that I am worrying about the dance, while we actually should be helping mom and dad?'' Sammy asked his brother.

Andy thought for a moment ''no, not at all'' but Sammy started to protest.

''sammy listen to me , dad told me that you guys just have to watch out and go on with what you were doing before skulker, leave the worrying to me little bro, I am here to protect you guys and keep dad updated about vlad and stuff just enjoy your time here it is just a once in a life time experience'' andy said trying to comfort his little brother.

Not that it didn't work but Sammy just kept worrying about it. But decided that better could enjoy it and look out for when he can help.

At school they were practicing for the dance and alex and tucker trying desperately to get a date for the dance, but had no luck so far.

Sammy was practicing his song and try to make fitting music with it, Diana was with her group practicing her performance and danny and sam were just watching the whole thing.

''you know it is kind of odd knowing what is going to happen in the future or at least about the family'' sam said, ''yeah too bad clockwork is going to erase everything and put everything back to normal'' danny said putting on a sad face.

''yeah, but are you okay with it, I mean us marrying and those children?'' sam asked nervous and afraid of the answer, ''of course I am, I mean I was relieved to hear they are related so that we know we would be still together in the future and that everything will work out eventually'' he said happy.

Sam smiled at him and leaned in to give him a kiss, ''you are sometimes too sweet you know..'' she said to him as he smiled like a happy puppy.

A few moments later tucker and alex came back, tucker looked extremely happy but alex looked down.

''what is with you guys?'' danny asked as he saw them, ''I found a date!'' tucker said proudly, alex just sulked in more. ''and you alex?'' sam asked already guessing the answer ''no I don't…'' he said.

''ah don't worry I will find you a perfect date!'' tucker said to his son.

''you will?'' alex asked his future dad unsure.

''yes, danny, sam can I have permission for my son to ask you daughter out on a date?'' tucker asked in a polite manner what scared sam and danny a bit.

''don't ask us tucker it is her who you should ask it is her choice'' sam said and danny nodded in agreement.

''okay then'' tucker said as he dragged his son over to Diana who was practicing, ''diana!'' tucker yelled for her attention with is nervous red faced son.

'what the hell am I doing? Diana won't go out with me, would she?' he thought in panic.

Diana looked over at them and walked over to them ''what?'' she asked, ''alex wants to ask you something'' he said pushing his son forward.

Diana looked at alex waiting for his question and she looked kind of red in her face, what confused alex, he straighten himself up and asked her ''diana, willyougotothedancewithme?''diana looked confused but did catch what he was saying and started to smile ''of course I will…but why?'' she asked him kind of confused because he have been trying to get a date all day so why asking her now.

''uhm I actually wanted to ask you at first but I thought you didn't want to go with me because you have a crush on someone and so I thought I will try to find somebody else so I wouldn't bother you with it and…'' Diana cut him off.

''why do you think you would bother me, I would love to go with you and about my crush… yeah that will be okay.'' She said smiling ''now go you dork go start at the effects and don't bother me'' she said in a funny way ''ai hai captain!'' he said in the same funny tone and drag his dad away.

Sam and danny were watching the whole scene, ''I think I know who her crush is and I like it, what about you?'' she asked him ''well at least I am sure my daughter will have a good boy to take care of her…'' he said smiling, sam smiled back.

Sammy was still working on his song, but didn't miss the fact that his sister and his best friend would go to the dance together.

He smiled at them and give a thumb up to his friend and then his sister knowing they had a crush on each other for years now.

As everyone was busy with practicing, as andy walked in with a girl?

''who is that?'' sam asked ''maybe his girlfriend?..'' danny said smiling remembering about the embarrassment moment from earlier.

Sam laughed a bit ''funny how you guys have the same taste in woman…'' she said pointing at the girl who was apparently Goth as well, well she was wearing mostly black.

''funny sam, really funny..'' he said sarcastic, sam just laughed.

Andy walked over to them ''what is so funny?'' he asked as he reached them.

''nothing special'' sam said ''who is that?'' she asked. Andy looked at his girlfriend ''oh this is angy my girlfriend'' his said with a blush also remembering the moment.

Angy looked confused at him ''did something embarrassing happened, andy?'' she asked him as she saw his face, ''no not really, it is just weird'' he said she nodded in understanding.

''so you are angy, nice to meet you'' sam said polite ''haha same here, but I have to say it is really weird to meet the younger version og my boyfriend's mother, but it is fun'' she said laughing.

Danny looked over to Sammy who was deep in concentration or that is what he thought by looking at him.

''I going to look how sammy is doing with his song'' danny said as he stood up and walked over to Sammy and sat down beside him, Sammy didn't look up at all. ''so how is it going?'' danny asked, Sammy jumped up of the sudden question.

''wow watch out I didn't mean to scare you'' danny said laughing at Sammy's freighting face.

Sammy calmed down ''it is going great, big bro helped me to finish it and now I just have to put music under it.'' Sammy said smiling.

'''can you play some?'' danny asked curios how far he had gotten with the song.

''uhm okay, '' Sammy said as he started to play some of the music he had now.

….playing song it's called superman link will be putted on soon…

''wow that was great!'' danny said as Sammy was done with it.

''thanks, I hope everyone will like it, alex is going to film it and sent it to mom and dad'' he said smiling.

danny smiled back at him, Sammy looked up and saw his brother and his girlfriend, ''hey since when is angy here?'' Sammy asked ''oh they just got here I don't know about her but yeah..'' danny said as they stood up and walked over to them.

''hey angy, long time no see'' he said, angy looked up and saw Sammy '' hey Sammy how are you doing wow you have grown a bit didn't you?'' she asked him ''yeah a bit I'm 15 now'' he said smiling as angy laughed at him and ruffled his hair as he start complaining about her messing up his hair.

As everyone was done with practicing they decided to meet up 2 days before the dance to some last minute practicing.

''so how is it going I heard from andy he got attacked and explained the whole situation to me, so?'' she asked.

''yeah, I hope dad will call in soon to let us know the plan they got'' Sammy said as he looked at andy who nodded.

''oh yeah sammy, Diana and alex I have gifts for you, from my trip to florida'' she said as she pulled out 3 gifts.

They unpacked it ''wow cool'' they say at the same time.

Diana got a bracelet set with spiked on it she love those, alex got a pda box with his name on it and Sammy got a new hat for his problem with his hair it was dark brown with light strips on it.

''thank you'' they said in unison.

Angy smiled at them…


	12. plan of attack

Chapter 11

20 years into the future…..

Daniel was busy with updating the weapons for the fight along with tucker as Valerie and sam were busy with the tragedies for the fight against vlad.

''ah we finally done with those weapons'' Daniel said as he sat down for the first time that day.

Tucker nodded in agreement ''yeah I know being busy with them for the whole day, hey when are your parents coming, we going to need them?'' tucker said and asked his friend.

''this evening, I think around eight'' he said as he looked over to Valerie and sam, ''and how is it going with you guys?'' Daniel asked them.

''good we almost done, but I think we going to need the children if we want to beat vlads army'' sam said worried.

''you sure?'' Daniel asked not wanting to involve them, he did know they were strong much stronger than he was at that age but still.

The doorbell rang…

''that must be my parents'' Daniel said as he stood up to open the door.

''hey mom and dad'' Daniel said as he give his mother a hug and his father a _manly_ hug.

''hey danny, so how is it going?'' she asked ''great we ready for it, all we need to do now is inform the kids and my past, they can be a big help for us'' Daniel said.

''that is true the more of us the better'' jack said happily.

''right, so we ready to go?'' Daniel asked his crew.

''yes!'' they said all together.

Daniel contacted clockwork to transport them to the past and take him along.

Amity park 20 years ago…

Sammy was pacing fats back and forth in the living room, the others were watching him ''sammy will you please sit down, you get us all worried f you don't'' andy said to his little brother kind of irritated.

''I know I know but it is just so annoying that dad haven't called yet it have been a week now!'' he said freaking out andy signed giving up on him.

Just then was it when a portal appeared in the room shocked everyone and the future walked into the room.

sam and danny fenton, tucker and Valerie foly and jazz and even Danni was there jazz and Danni leaved their husbands and kids in the fentons home because they aren't ghosthunters they know how but the kids are too young to come as well.

Everyone looked at them in shock, andy was the first who spoke up ''could you had at least called before you came here you scared us!'' he yelled at him.

The others noticed the other people from the future they saw Daniel but sam,Valerie, jazz and Danni were new, danny's parents stayed with the husbands and the kids and protected the home in the future.

''wow you me?'' asked sam her future ''yes, hello…'' she said unsure.

''ahh where is my past?'' asked Valerie her husband ''guess she isn't involved into this'' tuck noted.

''I can call her if you want too?'' danny said as he picked up his phone ''no, no leave me out of this, I think it is better not to involve to many people into this'' she said ''she right and if it happen to be she would come here herself'' Daniel said.

''okay..'' danny said.

Danni looked around ''wow it have been a while since I have lived here'' she said happy.

''what do you mean?'' danny asked her, ''well in this time I going to live here with you when your parents adopted me'' she said smiling danny smiled as well happy his cousin will come and live here instead of wandering around.

Sam noticed something different about Danni, ''hey Danni you wearing high heels with your ghost costume?'' she asked as she saw the high heels.

''oh yeah they awesome for killer kicks!'' she said happy.

Everyone shuddered at the thought of painful high heels kicks.

Sam couldn't help but smile at the thought.

''you mean aunt danni'' Sammy said shuddering.

''I think I want high heels too…'' diana said thoughtful.

''I don't think so'' Daniel said looking at his daughter ''it was bad enough when danni got them'' he said.

''I know you got scared of them'' Danni said pointing at Daniel and laughed.

''I wasn't scared…'' he said denying it.

''uhm guys can you please get back to the point please?'' said jazz as Valerie and sam nodded in agreement.

The two phantoms stopped and shut up for a moment.

''okay… so do we have a plan?'' Sammy asked his father, ''yes and we going to need you guys.'' Daniel said ''so we are actually allowed to help you ?'' Sammy asked suspicious.

''arrg yes you are.'' Daniel said irritated ''okay then '' said Sammy and Diana high fiving 'really how can they be so happy?' Daniel thought confused.

''okay what is the plan?'' asked Diana excited.

Samantha the older version, ''well, we have the plan to get vlad back to the future first and out of the city, that brick dessert ground outside the city. There we will fight him, because as long there aren't portals near him he don't have help from his army, so then we have this strategy..'''samantha explained ''you guys need to use the phantom crystal to beat vlad just like danny's grandfather did with vlad's grandfather, you guys are going to separate his ghost half from his human form leaving him completely useless.'' She said.

''is the crystal really capable of something like that?'' danny asked looking at his own.

''yes and even more than that but you will see soon enough, but we can use you guys help as well, we still need beat after all…'' he said smiling leaving danny confused and nervous looking.

A couple of minutes later.

''so we have to act as if you guys have gone back for safety and that the children here have to stay because of their safety? That is messed up'' sam said pointing it out.

''I know but vlad want to get them here as well as you guys if he find out that they left he would go back to the future by himself or he will attack you guys here and as he does so we pull him back and you guys jump after us, just to be sure that you guys are save'' Daniel said.

''okay then so you guys going to leave now?'' sam asked, ''yes you guys go to the future and wait till I bring him there, I will stay here'' Daniel said as he morphed into a copy of his younger self and smiled amused.

''what?'' danny said looking at him '' you.. I can morph too?'' he asked him ''I guess….'' Said Daniel not so amused causing danny to shut up.

''so you go with us to lure vlad out?'' asked tucker ''yep and danny goes with them to the future'' he said as he pushed his younger self to the portal ''see you guys later'' he said as they disappeared.

''this is just weird you know that, right?'' sam asked '' isn't everything weird in my life?'' he asked her , ''good point'' she said.

Daniel smiled remembering ''I have to say being 15 again isn't so great after all'' he said with a small pout, ''why?'' asked tucker '' I feel like I have to go through puberty again'' he said making tucker look surprised.

Daniel smiled at tucker's face.

As Daniel, sam and tucker walked along the street daniel's ghost sense went off, he stopped suddenly, ''he is here…'' he whispered to them not turning, ''okay then I am sure he is listening now, let's start'' he said as he started to walk again.

''too bad that they had to leave already'' Daniel said playing to scene.

Tucker and sam looked at each other finding it weird.

''yeah you right danny, I would have liked to spend more time with them, too bad that vlad had to ruin everything again'' tucker said playing his part.

Sam stepped in ''yeah, it is still weird it is so quiet without them'' she said.

''they left?'' vlad said from his hiding spot.

''hope vlad will leave them alone'' Daniel said a little louder.

''aargh great now I have to find them in the future, I guess I need to destroy daniel (he means danny) here after all.'' Vlad said smiling evilly and followed them back to danny's house.

As daniel, sam and tucker entered the house vlad shot a ecto beam directly at daniel, who noticed it and jumped out of the way fast, faster than normal.

''wow'' tucker and sam said together at daniel's fast reaction faster than danny would do now.

Daniel looked at the direction it got from and saw that vlad appeared and decided to not to blow his cover yet and mess a little with uncle vlad's head.

''well, well, daniel you faster than I remember you be'' he said amused.

''it have been a while you know, I have developed my abilities too''daniel said smugly.

Angering vlad even more.

''oh well I will just kill you slowly and painful then'' vlad laughed in all evil.

But got punched in the face while doing so and ended up in the opposite wall looking up in shock at daniel's fast action.

''how did you..?'' he said .

''I told you I got better'' daniel said still smugly at his winning punch.

''just lovely daniel, maybe you will be as strong as I am someday if you live'' said vlad flying fast at daniel and tried to hit him, but failed as daniel turned intangible.

''why you…!'' said vlas shooting ecto blast at daniel.

He dodged the most but one hit him and blow him into the next wall, but he stood up quickly as if he wasn't hurt at all.

''that's all you got uncy vlad?'' daniel said taunting pissing off vlad even more ''I bet you can't do this'' daniel said as he lighted up into a green fire his whole body was on fire now.

''what… how did you .. when?'' vlad was shocked 'I didn't know daniel had developed this far yet especially in this time ' he thought as daniel fired up even more as his eyes began to fire up as well ''vlad time to say hello to the future'' daniel said, leaving vlad confused as sam opened a portal behind him and daniel used his fire power to push him through leaving them in a complete dessert erea.

Vlad landed on the ground hard and Daniel stood over him and walked away for a bit, sam and tucker looked around ''wow it is all sand and brick ground'' tucker said as he looked on his PDA and saw he hadn't a single ''fine now my PDA has died down'' he said pouting ''tucker can you please worry about this later we have to keep up with the plan'' sam whispered to tucker and looked around to see if she saw the others but didn't see anyone ''where are they?'' sam asked herself.

They heard a loud crash and looked over to where Daniel and vlad were and Daniel was still his younger self. Daniel had knocked vlad over and blasted him Daniel wanted to weaken vlad for when his kids will come and separate him.

''…I don't understand.. when did you become this strong?'' vlad said as he stood up again, he was weakened but not yet defeated, he lounged himself to Daniel, only to be blasted away again.

''you still don't get it do you, vlad?'' Daniel said as he flute on his fingers giving the sign to appear danny the real danny appeared next to Daniel and smiled and waved to vlads shocked face.

Daniel laughed ''really uncle vlad you stupid!'' Daniel said laughing along his younger self.

Danni appeared behind vlad and vlad looked up to her ''Danni?.. you still alive?'' he asked surprised he knew she escaped but wasn't sure she would have the strength long enough to survive.

''surprised to see me old man?'' she said with anger and hate, she still didn't like him and hate him more than it hurt her that he abandon her.

''guess I have to thank you vlad, thanks to you I had at least a good teenage life'' she said as she blasted him with a fire blast.

Vlad stood up again still not defeated and he was weaker but still strong (if you know what I mean)

''I may be weakened but I am not defeated yet'' vlad said as he fired a ecto blast at Danni, who apparently didn't saw it coming and got blasted hard a few feet away.

This angered Daniel ''how dare you to shoot her, vlad!'' he yelled at him as he fired up again and ready to kill vlad right there, but vlad took advantage of it and blasted Daniel right between the eyes and sending him unconscious a few feet away as well.

Samantha saw it and runs over to his side to see he was okay, he was breathing but had a few burns on his face. Soon after Samantha makes sure he was okay he morphed back to his own 38 year old self.

''oh I see Daniel morphed, now wonder he was so strong, but I guess he still the same let his emotions take the better of him'' said vlad as he looked over to danny who looked at his older self and then back at vlad to see him aiming a blast at him he dodged it and flied out of reach.

Sammy couldn't believe it Valerie was with Danni who was sitting up but was still confused of what just happened and his father lie unconscious on the ground with his mother by his side, he knew his sister and he had to act now before vlad got his full strength back,

Sammy sensed a message coming from his sister and agreed that they would attack now.

Both Sammy and Diana activated their crystals making them turn into their crystals phantom form, Sammy turned into a version that was similar to dark and Diana formed to a girl version of angel.

Daniel started to wake up and saw Samantha was looking at him ''sam, what happened?'' he asked the standard question, but his memory got back to him he stood up and looked at his children who were ready to ripe vlad apart.

He smiled happy that his children knew when to strike…..


	13. happy ending?

Chapter 12

Sammy and Diana had transformed into their phantom forms and looked extremely angry.

Danny runs over to his friends who looked shocked, ''guys you alright?'' danny asked his friends, ''were fine but look at your kids!'' tucker said pointing at them.

Danny looked over and saw them ''wow, grandpa wasn't kidding about how strong the crystal was,'' 'they haven't even fought yet and they look already extremely strong' danny thought.

Daniel stood up and flied over to his kids while he did he transformed as well, but he looked like a fusion of both.

Sammy did look like dark would with black dark yellow red glowing wings and Diana like angel would but then she was a girl version and had blue, white glowing wings.

Daniel was as I said a fusion his wings were glowing green and dark black.

He flied between them, vlad was shocked, but didn't show it ''…I see now you activated the crystal while I was away and so did your kids, haha, so the generation has been recovered back to the way it was'' vlad laughed ''okay then then I just have to kill you all just like mine grandfather did and stop the phantom generation for good'' he said as he makes a strong looking blast and shot it to the three of them.

They dodged it and started to fight Sammy and Diana did as they were trained for and turned their strength together and shot the blast to vlad who barley dodged it. But when vlad thought he was save Daniel came right in front of him and shot him sending vlad to the ground hard.

Vlad tried to stand up and looked over to the kids as they landed in front of him, ''it is done plasmius!'' they said together.

Vlad knew he was dead meat if didn't do something and fast, then he saw danny, sam and tucker standing a few feet away, he smiled evily as he looked at the kids ''I am still not defeated yet kids, you can't destroy me as you don't exist !'' he said as he shot towards danny and sam mainly sam.

Daniel flied over as fast as he could, danny and tucker couldn't do anything than froze of the sudden attack and closed their eyes and wait for the blast but it never came .

They slowly opened their eyes and thought they saw Daniel standing in front of them but it wasn't it was david phantom, Daniel had taken the form of david phantom.

Danny looked shocked ''how?'' he asked ''I can take forms of phantoms that were before me their power is still in the phantom crystal so I can use it and grandpa was one of the fastest phantoms that ever existed so I used his power'' Daniel said as he transformed back to himself and fell to the ground ''it also takes a lot of energy to do so'' he said as he sat up.

Vlad was angry, that was for sure.

He looked behind him Diana and Sammy looked over him in a dangerous way ''vlad plasmius, we in name of the phantom crystal take here and now your powers away as punishment for your crimes!'' they said together in a warning tone.

Vlas was too weak to fly away and yelled as Diana and Sammy spoke the words of the phantom crystal, vlad felt himself turn even weaker and felt his powers being taken away.

There was a big flash of light that blinded everyone.

Soon as it faded away there was vlad lying on the ground and Diana and Sammy looking really tired.

Samantha walked over to them and looked them over to see if they were alright ''looks like you guys are just tired, good'' she said as she hugged them, they fell against her out of exhausting, ''really tired…'' she added smiling down on them.

Daniel stood up and was tired as well from transforming and walked over to his kids as well, ''you guys did great'' he said as Sammy looked up at him ''ugh.. dad you owe us...'' he said as he passed out along with his sister.

''are they alright?'' danny asked as he walked up to them.

''yeah, taking powers away cost a lot of energy'' Daniel said to his younger self.

''oh okay'' danny said as he looked at them.

''but I still need some help…'' Daniel said as he smiled at danny ''with what?'' he asked him.

''well, you see the school is almost ready and they will it open next week but they still have to stay in the past..'' Daniel said as Samantha smiled knowingly.

''huh?'' danny said as looked confused.

-20 years into the past-

Sammy and Diana woke up and sat up ''ouch, my head hurt, what happened, did we won?'' Diana asked her brother.

''yeah, we did, but what I don't understand what are we still doing in the past?'' Sammy asked as he looked at his sister who just shrugged.

Danny walked into the room ''ah you awake, how are you doing?'' danny asked them as he walked up to them.

''danny? So we are in the past, but vlad is gone now so why are we?'' she asked ''uhm yeah I think you guys still have to finish something'' he said smiling leaving them confused.

-downstairs-

''so we going to tell the others in the show, like a winning contest'' Sammy said, ''yeah, I mean I heard that you guys have worked hard to get it done, so why not celebrating it?'' he said as his kids smiled.

''that is a great idea, come on sis, it is two days before the show we supposed to meet with the entertainment group'' he said as they walked out with the others on their heels.

-at school-

''so you guys won?'' erik asked Sammy ''yeah, so we going to announced it at the dance, so it will be kind of a goodbye party'' he said as erik smiled ''I am happy we can go back I miss mom and dad, they great here but it is not the same'' he said ''and I am excited about our new built school'' he added.  
>''I know, I am wondering how it will be, hopefully it is less boring…'' Sammy said as he put up a sour face to his sentence to add drama.<p>

''well then let practice these last two days and show them what we got before we go away!'' erik said as he put his fist into the air ''yes!" everyone said.

-2 hours before the dance-

Sammy and Diana were dressing up for the dance and putted their clothes for the dance in a bag so they can put it on after the performance.

''so we ready?'' danny asked as he putted his tie right and walked to the door ''I going to pick up sam so see you guys at the dance'' danny said as he transformed and flied to sam's house.

Daniel and Samantha were sitting on the couch ''ah I remember that'' Daniel said as he looked at sam who smiled at the memory.

''are we going as well, I would love to see what they have put together'' she asked and Daniel nodded ''sure why not'' he said as he walked with Samantha out of the door.

-at the dance-

Tucker had Valerie as his date to the dance and alex had taken Diana but they were busy preparing the show, Sammy had asked maria yesterday, so he was happy as well, but maria had helped with the background of the stage and Sammy would be the one last performing because he would tell the good news.

So Sammy and maria talked some more, before he would go up stage.

Daniel and samanthe arrived at the dance and stayed on the background because they didn't wanted to be seen.

Everyone arrived and gathered around the stage, waiting it to start.

Sam and danny arrived as well and saw their future selfs standing by the tree a few feet behind everyone.

''hey you guys here too?'' danny asked, as they turned around ''yeah we wanted to see the show'' Samantha said smiling warmly like a real mother smile.

Sam and danny smiled as well ''well come on then lets go'' he said as he pulled sam along

The show started and there were a lot of shows there were dance shows, drama and songs after a few it was Diana and her crew's turn to dance, (just look up a dance video to get the picture) they danced really good and then it was sammy's turn to sing his own made song, he was happy his big bro had helped to finish it.

He started to sing (song is from joe brooks with superman)

''There are no words  
>To paint a picture of you, girl<br>Your eyes, those curves  
>It's like you're from some other world<br>You walk my way

Oh God, it's so frustrating  
>So while I disappear when you come near<br>It makes me feel so small while I blow my lines  
>Most every time, like I got no chance at all<p>

If I could be a superman  
>I'd fly you to the stars and back again<br>'Cause every time you touch my hand  
>And feel my powers running through your veins<p>

But I can only write this song  
>And tell you that I'm not that strong<br>'Cause I'm no superman  
>I hope you like me as I am<p>

It ain't no lie I have to tell you how I feel  
>Each time I try<br>It gets a little more unreal  
>You walk my way<p>

Oh God, it's so frustrating so while I disappear  
>When you come near, it makes me feel so small<br>If I could reach your mind  
>Girl, would I find any trace of me at all<p>

If I could be a superman  
>I'd fly you to the stars and back again<br>'Cause every time you touch my hand  
>And feel my powers running through your veins<p>

But I can only write this song  
>And tell you that I'm not that strong<br>'Cause I'm no superman  
>I hope you like me as I am<p>

If I could be a superman  
>I'd fly you to the stars and back again<br>'Cause every time you touch my hand  
>And feel my powers running through your veins<p>

But I can only write this song  
>And tell you that I'm not that strong<br>'Cause I'm no superman  
>I hope you like me as I am''<p>

When Sammy ended the song everyone cheered as much as with the other shows, maria waved at him smiling meaning she liked it very much, he was indeed singing to her. Not that she knew.

Sammy smiled and waved and thanked the crowd ''thank you, thank you very much, but this is not everything you all know that we have come here to wait for our school to be rebuilt and I can happily say that we are going back home in 2 days!'' he said and all the future children cheered happy to go back, they would miss the time they spend with their parents from the past but they will have to wait till the future.

''so let's make this dance a very good one because it will be one to remember!'' he said and everyone started to enjoy the dance.

Sammy and Diana changed clothes and joined their dates and started to dance as well.

Everyone enjoyed the dance.

-two days later-

Everyone was ready to go back and clockwork opened the portal, the kids said goodbye to their parents from the past and walked through.

Sammy, Diana and alex said also goodbye ''well it was fun for the time being'' Sammy said ''hopefully the future stays the way it is'' danny said smiling.

''we will see you in the future okay!'' Diana said as she and alex waved and got through the portal.

''man, I am happy everything is going to be okay..'' danny said smiling.

''yeah I know'' sam said as tucker looked happy ''I am going to married to a hot girl!" he yelled happily danny and sam just laughed….. THE END


End file.
